Solid state light emitters, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or LED chips, convert electrical energy into light. In some aspects, LED chips are provided in different types of light emitter devices, for example, in surface mount design (SMD) type of devices for use in a variety of different lighting and optoelectronic applications.
As LED chips are narrow band gap emitters, challenges exist in providing certain colors of light, for example, high quality white light that is natural and/or vivid. Challenges also exist in providing simple and inexpensive solid state lighting solutions.
Manufacturers of LED lighting solutions are constantly seeking ways to reduce their cost in order to provide a lower initial cost to customers, and encourage the adoption of LED products. Devices incorporating fewer raw materials at sustained or increased brightness levels using the same or less power are becoming more desirable.
Despite the availability of various light emitter devices in the marketplace, a need remains for improved devices and methods that have improved color quality, improved color rendering, are more efficient, cost effective, and/or improve the ease of manufacture.